Near To You
by sccolifar
Summary: Takes place during spirit bound. It's a song-fic placed in the scene where Adrain and Rose reconcile. Vey sweet and fluffy. Enjoy :D


**Hey guys. I don't usually write sonfics as I don't really like them personally but I thought this song was so perfect I just had to share it with all of you. The song is 'Near To You' by A Fine Frenzy. Writing in italic is directly from the book 'Spirit bound' This scene takes place pages 436 – 437, Where and Adrian and Rose reconcile. R&R I hope you enjoy :D**

**Oh and Richelle Mead owns all V.A rights.**

_He started to rise and I pulled him back. "Adrian, wait . . . I . . ." I swallowed. "I wanted to apologise. The way I've been treating you. What I've been doing . . . it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."_

_He looked away from me, eyes focused on the ground. "You can't help the way you feel."_

"_The thing is I don't know how I feel. And that sounds stupid, but it's the truth. I care about Dimitri. I was stupid to think I would be unaffected by him being back. But I realise now . . ." Love fades. Mine has. "I realise now that it's over with him I'm not saying that it's easy to get past. It'll take a while, and I'd be lying to both of us if I said it wouldn't."_

"_That makes sense," Adrian said._

'_It does?"_

_He glanced at me a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Yes, little dhamphir. Sometimes you make sense. Go on."_

"_I . . . well, like I said . . . I've got to heal from him. But I do care about you . . . I think I even . . . _Oh god, look Adrian I Can't express to you how I feel about all this with a speech so I'm gonna try a different tactic. You can't laugh okay!"

He looked into my eyes with adoration and assurance. And that's when I began to sing.

_**He and I had something beautiful**_

_**But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last**_

_**I loved him so but I let him go**_

_**'Cause I knew he'd never love me back**_

_**Such pain as this**_

_**Shouldn't have to be experienced**_

_**I'm still reeling from the loss,**_

_**Still a little bit delirious**_

_**Near to you, I am healing**_

_**But it's taking so long**_

_**'Cause though he's gone**_

_**And you are wonderful**_

_**It's hard to move on**_

_**Yet, I'm better near to you.**_

_**You and I are something different**_

_**And I'm enjoying it cautiously**_

_**I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard**_

_**To get back to who I used to be**_

_**He's disappearing **_

_**Fading suddenly**_

_**I'm so close to being yours**_

_**Won't you stay with me**_

_**Please**_

_**Near to you, I am healing**_

_**But it's taking so long**_

_**'Cause though he's gone**_

_**And you are wonderful**_

_**It's hard to move on**_

_**Yet, I'm better near to you.**_

_**I only know that I am **_

_**Better where you are**_

_**I only know that I am**_

_**Better where you are**_

_**I only know that I belong**_

_**Where you are**_

_**Near to you, I am healing**_

_**But it's taking so long**_

_**Though he's gone**_

_**And you are wonderful**_

_**It's hard to move on**_

_**Near to you, I am healing**_

_**But it's taking so long**_

_**'Cause though he's gone**_

_**And you are wonderful**_

_**It's hard to move on**_

_**Yet, I'm better near to you.**_

_**Yet, I'm better near to you.**_

I stared into his eyes as I sang the whole thing never once breaking eye contact not even a blink. Neither did he, we mirrored each other perfectly. I kept staring at him with such intensity until he answered my unspoken question.

Slowly caressing my cheek "What are you, Rose Hathaway? Are you real? You're a dream within a dream. I'm afraid touching you will make me wake up. You'll disappear."

"I'll never disappear on you ever again Adrian."

At last he pulled me against him and lay back on the bed. "Rose, I have all sorts of reasons to want you. I haven't been able to stay away from you since I saw you at the ski lodge. I knew then and there that you were a magnet for trouble and danger yet I still wanted to be around you. If I was ever to be part of your life I knew it would be complicated but it's worth it if I get to hold you, and kiss you, and be able to stare into your eyes and tell you that I love you. It may sound cliché but there was no going back for me since that very moment I first spoke those first words 'Little Dhampir' and I saw your angelic face luminescent in the moonlight. I. Love. You"

"Angelic and luminescent? Laying it on a bit thick aren't we?"

I snuggled closer into his comforting embrace "Oh and I love you to" We shared a sweet passionate kiss filled with so much love. We pulled apart and I resumed my position in his arms. As I was on the verge of sleep I heard his faint whisper "It's all for you Rose It will always be for you"

**So there you have it. Review cause they make me smile :D**


End file.
